


Haven't met you yet

by reddragonprincess



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddragonprincess/pseuds/reddragonprincess
Summary: Han Ji Pyeong moved to the UK to manage SH venture but one day he and his flatmate Dindin sent a letter to Dalmi just to find out the letter was intercepted by In jae before it arrived to Dalmi... What could this mean to Ji Pyeong, is he ready to love again? and most imporantly... what would happen when Dalmi finds the letter and discover that after all Han JiPyeong is indeed the Do San from the letters?
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi, Han Ji Pyeong/Won In Jae
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Things I've never told you

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey!!!! I haven't even finish watching start up cuz I don't want to see suffer anymore my good boy but I decided to dothis fic so he can finally find happiness and see he is worht from all the love in the world

It had been a couple months since Han Ji Pyeong had decided to move to UK. SH Venture, the company in which he was managing director had just offered him to go there and expand the company. Of course. This couldn’t have come in a better time, since he had decided it was time to move on from his one-sided love with Dal Mi. So, when the company offered him to move away from Seoul, he didn’t think doubt it for a second.

His company was doing extraordinarily well and his charity foundation for orphan children was starting to function from donations given by the startups he had decided to invest in. He had even decided to start going to therapy and it was going extraordinarily well, he had realized that he always give all of himself to people who didn0t appreciate him enough. It hadn’t been an easy road but Sarah, her therapist who was in her 60s was teaching him that he was worthy of love and how to put himself as his own priority. He had realized all the mistakes he had made the last year, like trying to be a sandbox for the wrong girl and just to end up getting deeply hurt.

Even his flat mate, some Korean guy named Dindin, who was staying in UK to film some documentary about Koreans living in the UK, was fun and really extroverted. Even today Dindin had invited him to a bar to drink some beers. Ji Pyeong doubted at first, but his therapist told him that he should start to make new friends and Dindin seem like a good guy. So, he decided to put on a nice blue sweater and grabbed his coat before started walking toward the bar’s location Dindin had sent him.

“Hey, Dindin ssi, how are you doing?” Ji Pyeong said in a neutral tone.

“Ji Pyeong ssi, my man. I’m so happy you came. You know, it’s nice you came here. You always seem so serious and formal that I thought you never leave the office, it’s nice seeing you in casual clothes” Dindin told him while passing him a pint of beer.

“You know Dindin, I’m surprised too. To be honest, in high school and college I was kind of concentrated in inversions and actions, so I’ve never made any real friends my age. But my therapist told me it was time to start doing new things. Things the old Ji Pyeong wouldn’t do.”

“Then cheers to the new Ji Pyeong ssi” Dindin said while drinking his beer.

After a couple of hours, Ji Pyeong realized that Dindin was perhaps the funniest person he had met in his life.

“So, you’re telling me that you decided to spend in a startup just because you liked Yeong Shil’s voice?” Dindin exclaimed in surprise

Ji Pyeong just nodded while showing a smile. Before he knew it, he ended up telling Dindin about Dalmi, the letters from 15 years ago and how his heart had been terribly broken.

“You know hyung, why don’t we write something up?” Dindin said while opening his eyes.

“What are you talking about you funny little man?” Ji Pyeong answered in a blurry tone while he kept trying to keep his head steadily.

“ Here I have a napkin, a pen and an envelope where they gave me my check earlier but now it’s empty, you tell me what would you like to write to this girl Dalmi and then you can start to definitely move on”

“Hmmm… that sounds like a fun idea. Let’s do it”

When Dindin and JiPyeong ended up writing the letter they read it together for the first time.

_Dear Dalmi,_

_I know the last thing you expected from me was to receive a letter since I haven’t written one in almost 15 years. But I needed this to close this chapter in my life and finally move on. Dalmi, these last few months I’ve been thinking about you. I see you in the trees loosing its leaves announcing winter is coming, I see you everywhere I go when I decide to walk around the narrow streets in UK without any idea there I’ll end up, you know sailing without a map and for better or for worse your name literally means moon and I even see you when I look up the sky. I’ve been struggling to decide how I feel about you. You know when I told you in some letter that we really don’t appreciate moments and people until they are gone, it’s true even 15 years later. I thought you’ll always be by my side, you, me, halmoni and your mom as in every holiday and birthday those years Dosan was in San Francisco. I don’t know if you saw me as your sandbox or why you never told me openly you could never even give me a chance to win your heart. But I think if I have known how things ended up, there’s not a single moment I would change from those 3 years. So, you may never know but back then I didn’t do any moves because I was afraid if you rejected me I could loose not just you but the little family I thought I have earned. I don’t know if I ever told you but I would like to thank you for showing me how a first love should be and showing me that it was okay to show you vulnerability to the right person and let them care of you. I am so glad I got to know you and don’t just leave the musical box closed because you were a melody more beautiful and softer that I could ever imagine. I’ve tried to hate you at first, believe me I’ve tried but every time I looked at the moon or saw a birdhouse hanging from a tree, I remembered you and smiled like a fool. So I want to thank you for your warm and for being my first love and for a time, the love of my life. I really hope you find happiness and perhaps in another life I would be less of a coward and run to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Han Ji Pyeong (for the first and for the last time)_

“Wow now this is depressing” Dindin stated while putting the napkins in the envelope

“I know but thanks hyung, I feel better now” Ji Pyeong told him while trying to get up and failing due to how dizzy he felt.

Ji Pyeong and Dindin payed the check and decided to start walking toward their apartment while putting an arm around each other so they wouldn’t fall.

“I love you Hyung” Dindin shouted

“I love you too Hyung” Ji Pyeong replied while making a smile where his dimple was even more noticeable.

“Wait… wait here hyung, I think I need to look for a bathroom wait in this bench I’ll be right back in no time” Dindin told him while making sure Ji Pyeong was sitting in some wood bench they had found.

A few minutes later, they arrived to their apartment and fell asleep for the night.

“Hyung… Hyung wake up. Right now. It’s urgent. Come with me” Dindin said in an urgent tone while arriving and shaking In JiPyeong’s body.

“What is it? It´s Sunday you know? Even I don’t work on Sundays”

“Well you remember the letter we wrote yesterday right?” Dindin said while playing with his hands.

“Yeah, the one we put in an envelope with Dalmi’s address but never sent. Perhaps we can burn it” Ji Pyeong simply answered.

“Well I’m afraid that’s not going to be possible hyung”

“Why?” Ji Pyeong replied while starting to wake up.

“Well… because yesterday when I left you at the bench to go looking for a bathroom, perhaps my drunk alter ego thought it was a good idea to send it” Dindin confessed and look into Ji Pyeong’s eyes.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Ji Pyeong answered in surprised tone.

“I’m sorry but please wake up now, if we hurry perhaps, we can find the envelope before the mail truck arrives.” Before Dindin could finish his talking, Ji Pyeong grabbed some pants, his coat and left the apartment while Dindin followed him.

But unfortunately for them, the mailbox was already empty, and his letter was probably in its way to Dalmi’s house. Ji Pyeong couldn’t believe it… He couldn’t tell anyone about that letter due to obvious reasons, I mean everyone thought he has completely got over Dalmi but truth be told that may not be entirely true .

So Ji Pyeong look back at Dindin and found out he was just smiling like an idiot and saying “Sorry hyung, I promise I will hire for you the service where you completely vanish and you can make up a new personality so no one can find you and remember that letter.”

Ji Pyeong was trying to be angry but to be honest part of him knew he needed that closure and he was almost completely 100% sure Dalmi would call and he could just said that he was drunk and ask for forgiveness.

Ji Pyeong continued with his life but next week he found a letter from Korea… Specifically from Dalmi’s house and when he opened it, he expected everything but the first sentence:

_Director Han Ji Pyeong,_

_I thought you were over Dalmi but I guess I misjudged you and after reading the letter I can’t help but to be curious about it. So you can relax, Dalmi never got the letter… it’s actually me, Won In Jae, Dalmi’s sister…_


	2. More than friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Pyeong recieves In Jae's letter but what he discovers end up making his feet shake. Also he decides it's time to step up his game and let his heart began to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back!!! I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes from the last chapter English isn't my native language so I'm sorry about future grammar mistakes also. Anyways, enjoy Ji Pyeong's road towards happiness

_Director Han Ji Pyeong,_

_I thought you were over Dalmi but I guess I misjudged you and after reading the letter I can’t help but to be curious about it. So, you can relax, Dalmi never got the letter… it’s actually me, Won In Jae, Dalmi’s sister._

Ji Pyeong couldn’t believe his eyes. In Jae ssi, queen elsa, Dalmi’s sister. Could this be true? Ji Pyeong decided to put some boiling water for tea and decided to keep reading while making some black tea.

_Director Han Ji Pyeong,_

_I thought you were over Dalmi but I guess I misjudged you and after reading the letter I can’t help but to be curious about it. So, you can relax, Dalmi never got the letter… it’s actually me, Won In Jae, Dalmi’s sister, I mean now Seo In Jae. Director, you may wonder how this letter came to my power. So, I’ll tell you the story. Turns out one day I went to Halmoni’s house to grab lunch and while I was waiting for Halmoni to finish cooking, I decided to look at the mail. So, when I saw a letter from you, I started to feel curious. I mean Dalmi told me about you and how she will always remain grateful to you, the Dosan from the letters who helped her get through the dark time after father died. Also, when Halmoni told me about the story between you too I always felt curious about the letters and why Dalmi was in love with this Dosan for nearly 15 years. I’m sorry to invade your privacy like this but after reading the letter I don’t know if it was a drunk mistake since the napkins had beer spots all over them and the writing was kind of blurry. Anyways, I decided you needed an answer and to be honest if you tell me to give Dalmi the letter I will make personally sure she gets it._

_To be honest maybe I’m doing this also for my sake. I’ve never told you this but part of me always felt kind of attracted to you since the day I met you in that network party before Dalmi and before I created my own company. I remember my stepfather congratulate you because you had just earned 1 billion wons during that year due to your inversions. I clearly remember you came to talk to my stepfather about business, you were my age yet you seem so mature in my eyes. I remember you were wearing a white suit and came with your perfect smile and dimple to give your regards to my stepdad. My stepdad introduce us and I when he told you I had the potential to be a good wife, you simply smiled and replied: sir to be honest to me she has the temple and attitude to be your successor and perhaps an even better CEO than many of the guests right here. After that I was captivated by you, every time I went to those parties with my stepdad, he always talk about how I would be a great wife in the future and those lame CEOs even had the courage to flirt with me and assume I would fall for their lame compliments about my appearance. But that day, you were the only one that looked at me not just as some potential wife to elevate your status or make business with the Morning Group, you look at me as your equal and as a potential colleague. You may not remember this but later during that party, I went to the terrace to get some fresh air and you came to me. You stranded next to me and told me: Hey, I know this parties can be lame but if you try to enter to the business world sometime, you may be pretty amazed how tough and how much entertaining it can be. I wasn’t joking when I told you that you had the potential to become an even better CEO that many of the idiots that are here. So, fighting In Jae, next time I see you I hope it’s on a business meeting. Then some investor called you and you told me goodbye and show me that huge smile and dimple before disappearing as suddenly as you have appeared. Since that day, all the next network parties I saw you, I felt dragged to you. I guess you were kind of my crush for a long time. So, to be honest when I arrived to Sandbox I was kind of jealous that Dalmi got you to be her mentor and that when I tried to reach you, you always seem busy with SamSam tech. Sorry, I guess I’m missing the point. Don’t worry if you want it, I will gladly give Dalmi the letter and I’m sorry to be such a gossip girl. I guess I needed to write this to let everything I’ve been saving since the first time we meet. Anyways, let me know your decision soon and thank you for being the first one to see Seo In Jae as a possible colleague, not a possible wife or stairway to improve your status. Anyways, UK sounds nice and hope your heart can heal and you find happiness._

_Sincerely,_

_Seo In Jae_

Ji Pyeong stayed staring at the wall while drinking his tea and trying to process what had just happened.

 _< <Really, In Jae ssi … Seo In Jae ssi had been attracted to me? >> he thought. _Of course, he remembered that party, it was kind of hard to forget since all the people there couldn’t believe he was the Han Ji Pyeong that had just made 1 billion won. They couldn’t believe that a 25-year-old was already making that amount of money. Also, when they found out he was an orphan, rich people from wealthy families from many generations suddenly lost interest. So, when he saw In Jae that day, he saw himself. He saw a person that everyone looked down on and only pretended to be nice because of their wealth, for him he was always downgraded due to his orphan status and for her it was because she was a woman. To be honest, he clearly remembered feeling attracted to In Jae too. He remembered how beautiful she looked in that blue cocktail dress and that she had that fire within her that Ji Pyeong had just seen in a few people in the business industry. He remembered he thought for a second to asked her to run away from that lame party but chickened out in the last second because he thought he wasn’t worthy enough of even sharing her air.

“You know the wall won’t crack even if you stare at it for hours Hyung, believe me I’ve tried” Dindin said as he entered the kitchen.

“Don’t say nonsense Dindin ssi. Remember the letter you mailed that night we get drunk in the bar?”

“Yeah, the letter for Dalmi ssi was it?”

“Yeah that letter… well it turns out, her sister In Jae got first the letter and she is asking me what to do with it”

“That’s great news hyung, I’ve been feeling pretty bad about the actions from drunk Dindin. I was even thinking about what to buy you as a present to apologize to you. Look after thinking about it, I bought you an snoopy plush” Dindin said as he handed Ji Pyeong the plush.

“I bought it cuz it even looks like you don’t you think” Dindin said

“Aigo I can’t believe you, if you felt sorry you should at least buy me some soju or be my drinking buddy again”

“I thought about it too hyung that’s why I also bought soju and Korean beer from a friend” Dindin replied as he showed Ji Pyeong that he had also bought soju, beer, and fried chicken.

Ji Pyeong couldn’t help but to smile because his dumb flat mate had made such a thoughtful gesture. After a couple of drinks, Ji Pyeong commented Dindin about the letter and Dindin couldn’t help but to put on a big smile.

“You know Ji Pyeong, Jimmy Fallon lost the opportunity to date Nichole Kidman but you my friend lost the opportunity to date the beautiful heiress of the Morning group. To be honest I don’t know which one is worse” Dindin told him trying to hold a laugh.

“Excuse me but to be honest I felt attracted to her, but I knew she was way out of my league. Now that I am aware that I am a solid 10, I wish I could tell younger Ji Pyeong to be bolder.” Ji Pyeong replied while drinking another beer.

“You know Hyung, it’s never too late to be bolder. I mean she had the guts to tell you that you were her crush for a moment. If you are telling me the truth about how cold she can be in the business field, you must make a great move to match her boldness” Dindin said while teasing him.

Ji Pyeong just smiled at the comment his friend had made but deep down he had decided what his next move was going to be. He decided that first thing tomorrow morning he was going to buy a some envelopes, paper and a new pen to write a letter to certain Seo sister before he fell asleep in Dindin’s shoulder.


	3. What if love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Pyeong decides it's time to start taking some risks and InJae discovers that she may have more in common with her new penpal that what she initially thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you comments!! I really appreciate your feedback and your opinions and encouragement to continue writing!! I'll keep doing my best!!

Next day, first think Ji Pyeong decided to do during his free day was to grab the blank paper and his pen font and started to write while he was sitting in the park watching the dogs and the people pass by.

_Miss In Jae ssi_

_I’m going to be honest here… I was really surprised when I received your letter. But to be honest the thing that shocked me the most was the fact that you remembered the first time we met and that you even feel attracted to me… you’re pretty bold In Jae ssi but now it’s my turn to try to surprise you. Let me share you my perspective about that day. Look, to be honest, I was pretty nervous about that party. I didn’t wanted to do it in the first place, but my boss in SH venture during that time insisted it was going to be great for making new business relationships. So I’ve had to learn in less than a week how to properly act in this kind of events, how to taste wine correctly and the correct way to address to rich CEOs._

_Then when I arrived that place, it was a hundred times worse that I’ve imagined. It was full of people older than me, with more experience in business and experts in not hiding how disappointed they were when they discovered I was an orphan. Worst part is I had to act as if didn’t notice it and keep smiling as if nothing was happening. Then I notice this beautiful woman in a silk blue dress next to the Morning Group owner and president. I was just looking at you from the distance and to be honest I even remembered I immediately felt admiration to you because you didn’t even try to hide how you felt about this people. I remembered that before I decided to went to talk to your father and introduced myself, two cheabols tried to talk to you. I think they give you lame compliments about how pretty you look, as if it wasn’t pretty obvious and you just look at them while elevating you right eyebrow and answered them “Really? I notice you and your friend looking at me from the distance for the last half hour and the best you can come up with is to compliment something as superficial as my looks? And even then, the best you can think of is to talk about how beautiful I look as if I didn’t know it already?” and you walked away as if you owned the place. I couldn’t help but to make a smile as I observed that scene from the distance. I mean it felt pretty good to see those guys being rejected after they looked down on me for being an orphan. Then when it was time to introduce myself to your stepfather, I understand those poor guys you rejected. You looked indeed beautiful, like an angel and when you showed me that smile with that gorgeous dimple, I forgot for a minute what I was about to say. But I came to my senses and continued talking to your stepfather. When he started talking about how a great wife you would become, I notice that beautiful smile disappear and you put the same expression I made when people told me I would never achieve anything in life because I was an orphan. In that moment I understood that this people just didn’t looked down on me because I was an orphan. This people looked down in every single person that didn’t fit in their image of what a successful CEO should be: a man from a wealthy family and excellent health and manners. I didn’t have the lineage and you weren’t a man. So there we were in a party full of people that looked down on us and even though we knew how they looked at us, we didn’t had a choice but to show a big smile as if you didn’t knew exactly how they felt about you. To be honest, during that conversation we had in the terrace, I was about to ask you to run away from there and go to a near place to eat some odeng and forget about those stupid etiquette rules. But I was a coward because I knew if you rejected me, it was game over and I wasn’t ready for another rejection. Also, I liked to observe you from the distance during the parties I saw you with your stepfather until one day you stopped coming. I’ve heard rumors that it was because you were finally CEO from the Morning group office in the US._

_So the day when I’ve heard you were back and we saw at that panel I was happy because as me, we prove those people wrong and show then that even though they looked down on us, we were fit to be successful in the business world. But then I got distracted by Dalmi and well we both know how bad that went. Talking about it, I was actually glad you find that letter, I wanted to let this go off my chest as well and I’m glad it’s through letters because I don’t know if I would be able to tell you this without making myself throw up. Anyways you can keep the letter and to be honest I would like if you continued to send me letters not as Dalmi’s representant but as Seo In Jae…_

_P.S. also you can stop with Director Han… Ji Pyeong it’s fine._

_Hoping to not be rejected,_

_Han Ji Pyeong_

Ji Pyeong stared at the letter for a few minutes…

 _< < is this really fine? Or am I being too honest?>> _He thought. But then he remembered all the things he lost because he wasn’t willing to take chances, he always took the safe way and that have been a constant obstacle in his private life, so before he could change his mind, Ji Pyeong put the letter in the envelope and send it to In Jae’s apartment.

When In Jae received the letter she couldn’t help but to smile as she read it. She was in her appartement and she was surprised by how refreshingly honest this man was. He wasn’t the same Ji Pyeong that was careful from every action and every word he said and In Jae felt more curious after every letter so after reading the last word, she decided that she wasn’t going to reject him… at least not for now. Before she was about to save the letter with the other, she heard a knock on her door.

In Jae stood up and went to open the door and the last person she expected to see on the other side of the door was Dalmi.

“Hey sister… what are you doing here?” In Jae asked with a careful tone.

“What is that question? I’m here because grandma asked me to bring you some food since you always forget to eat when we’re close to the monthly reunion with the investors.” Dalmi exclaimed while entering the apartment. “also, were you drinking wine while reading a letter… who’s your pen pal by the way?” Dalmi asked in a casual tone.

“Oh just some old friend, we’re kind of reconnecting after loosing touch for many years. Nothing serious” In jae replied while she thought _< < why am I lying? Is this really okay?... I mean Dalmi already rejected Director Han… I mean Ji Pyeong ssi right? Anyways it’s just a letter, it’s not as if we’re dating or something>>_

“Stop being so nervous, you look like a little chihuahua. I’m sure everything with the investors will go okay as always, I mean you’re the best boss. Fighting!!! Anyways I should go as well because I have some reports to finish about Tarzan. Stop worrying a lot, you’ll do just fine” Dalmi exclaimed as she left the apartment.

Dalmi stayed outside the apartment complex for a few moments while thinking about the letter she saw in her sister’s apartment. _< <that style, I’ve seen that handwriting before… I mean it was similar as the letters i had received during my teenage years… it was a handwriting pretty similar as director Han’s handwriting. Could it be…? No I mean, in sandbox they barely talked and there’s no way they knew each other before, I’m sure it’s from a friend she met while she was studying in the US>>_ with that thought in mind, Dalmi decided to leave the apartment complex and walk toward Halmoni’s house.

When In Jae finally closed the door to Dalmi, she immediately put the letter next to the other and saved them in one of the drawers near her bed. Just as she was watching the letters, she decided she didn’t entirely lied to Dalmi after all she indeed had just made a new pen pal. With that thought in mind, In Jae decided to write a reply to Ji Pyeong.

Next week when Ji Pyeong received the letter, he couldn’t help but to feel a rush running through his veins as he opened the letter.

“Dindin ssi… We made it. In Jae ssi replied and I think I’ve just made a new penpal” Ji Pyeong exclaimed as he entered Dindin’s room and made a victory dance.

“See? It’s time to take chances hyung. I mean I will never understand how an investor like you can take easily risks with companies and inversions, but you never take chances in really important things” Dindin replied while showing visible confusion.

“To be honest I think it’s because if a business fails, I know how to start all over again but if I let something in my private life happens and it fails… I don’t know how I’ll fix it” Ji Pyeong commented not looking at Dindin in the eye.

“You know hyung, I don’t think anyone know how to do that either, I mean if anybody knew heartbreaks wouldn’t hurt a bit but what’s important for you to know if it that ever happen, I’ll help you to try to figure out how to start to fix it” Dindin simply replies and enjoying seeing how ji Pyeong was left speechless for the first time since they knew each other.


	4. Just one day

As days went by, In Jae was getting easily nervous. A meeting with investors was scheduled in two days and even though, her company was doing great, the nervousness was always present. She was finishing checking a report from Dalmi’s project and when she was closing the report, she checked her mail.

It has become a habit of hers to immediately look for the beautiful envelopes Ji Pyeong always managed to get. As she was checking, she noticed a beautiful soft green envelope with some maple leaves and before she was about to open it, someone knocked in her apartment. In Jae went to open the door and the last person she expected to see was on the other side of the door.

“Halmoni what are you doing here? I mean How did you get here?” In Jae exclaimed.

“You know kid, my eyesight isn’t thar bad. At least not yet. Also, Noong Gil could help me if I got lost. Anyways I came here because I’ve heard Dalmi saying you were checking everything was in place for the meeting with some investors so I came here to make you some dinner because I was sure you haven’t been eating well. So accompany to the kitchen to show me where is everything” Halmoni replied as she entered In Jae’s apartment.

“But halmoni…”

“No buts kid, come here and sit to talk to your grandma”

As grandmother and grandchild entered through the kitchen, In jae couldn’t help but to smile. As they started to talk.

“Seeing you always working but no boyfriend yet” Halmoni commented.

“You know halmoni I am the owner of one of the most important rising start ups in South Korea and I’m young and one of the branches of my company is working on making a car that can literally drive itself”In Jae replied a little bit offended.

“Yeah but no dates, no boyfriend, even I have some friends kid you know. You’re the same as that Good boy…”

“Good boy, halmoni?”

“Yeah, good boy Ji Pyeong. You know that boy and you are similar you both are successful and think that work is everything. If you knew better, you’ll be dating and meeting new people.” Halmoni commented.

In Jae just showed a timid smile while thinking that halmoni was a little bit wrong on what she was saying, In Jae knew she and Ji Pyeong had a lot in common but I guess we both are meeting new friends in some odd way.

“You may be a little bit wrong there Halmoni, I’ve got some friends and I am out there meeting people. Your grandchild isn’t as lonely as you think. Also how did you meet Ji Pyeong ssi that well? I mean Dalmi told me about how he had written the letters as Nam DoSan but she never commented about the relationship you had with him”

“It’s a secret” Halmoni simply replied.

“Come on Halmoni don’t be like that”

“Okay here’s the deal: If you eat this dinner I’m cooking and you tell me about these new friends you’re meeting, I’ll tell you about good boy”

“Call” In Jae simply replied.

In Jae carefully listened to Halmoni’s story. About how some day, she met an orphan that had nowhere to go and how she offered that good boy a place to stay. In Jae knew Ji Pyeong had history with Dalmi but listening Halmoni’s story, she almost felt like crying. This man, the same man that had been sending her beautiful letters was the same man that had always put everything away to showed Halmoni how much he cared about her. In Jae already knew Ji Pyeong was special but she never imagined all the things he had done just to try to show Halmoni how much she meant to her.

“You know Halmoni, you’ve just tell me a beautify story about a certain good boy, now it’s my turn to tell you my story about that same good boy…” In Jae started to tell everything about the letters to Halmoni. About how the first letter was for Dalmi, but in a sudden twist of events she ended up finding some comfort and empathy in JI Pyeong’s letters. Halmoni couldn’t help but to put on a huge smile on her face as she heard In Jae’s story.

“Omo, my In Jae I’m so happy for you. To be honest, when Dalmi rejected good boy I was kind of sad. I mean I like Dosan, he’s a nice kid but part of me was always sad because deep down I knew Ji Pyeong was the kind of good boy that put as priority the happiness of the people he loves. I mean, even though I knew he liked Dalmi, he decided to put his feelings apart because I asked him to. I knew I was being selfish and I immediately regretted asking him to do such an awful thing but please be nice to him In Jae and don’t let that Good Boy get any lonelier, he’s one of a kind” Halmoni replied in a serious tone.

“Yeah I know, I mean last letter I told him I was feeling nervous about the meeting with the investors and he listened Halmoni, I mean he replied and even added some goofy card with a penguin’s photo with the word _fighting_ in big bold letters. But please halmoni, do you think this can stay between us? I don’t want my mother making a big deal out of this and to be honest I’m not sure how will Dalmi react…”

“If you let me stay here and come to cook some dinner every once in a while, you have a deal kid”

In Jae just smiled and shake hands with halmoni before they both went to sleep in In Jae’s bedroom.

Days went by and the day of the meeting arrived. In Jae woke up first thing in the morning and remembered she hadn’t opened Ji Pyeong’s letter since she had been quite busy with the meeting preparations. She decided she was going to read it and write an answer after the meeting was over, so she woke up and get ready for her meeting.

As In Jae arrived to Sandbox and was checking some last minute details with Dalmi a deliveryman knocked the door.

“Good morning… Is this In Jae’s company?” the deliveryman asked.

“Yeah what is it?” Dalmi answered as she started walking towards the deliveryman.

“I’ve got a gift for Seo In Jae… it’s a little note and a gift certificate to a chocolate cake and a bottle of wine for restaurant Furi” Dalmi couldn’t hide her astonished look as she received the gift to give it to In Jae. As Dalmi was signing for received, she noticed the handwriting in the letter. She could swear it was Director’s Han handwriting.

 _< <Dalmi, control yourself… you´re imagining things, it can’t possibly be from Director Han’s, he is in UK besides why would he send this to In Jae, they barely know each other>> _Dalmi thought as she handed In Jae the gift.

In Jae had a visible confused look in her face because she wasn’t expecting anything from anyone but when she looked at the note it simply said:

_You know a chocolate cake and a bottle of wine from one of my favorite places in Korea can never go wrong after a tough meeting. Fighting!_

_From,_

_The guy that chickened out in the last moment trying to stop chickening out_

In Jae formed a big smile as she ended reading the note and saved the letter and her gift certificate in her purse.

“Who is it from sister?” Dalmi asked In Jae in a careful tone.

“You know, just from the old friend I’ve told you about” In Jae quickly replied as she packed up her notes before entering to the conference room where the investors were waiting for her…


	5. We were love

In Jae ended up her meeting and decided to give it a try to the restaurant her penpal had given her a gift certificate from. While she was eating a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of wine, she opened the envelope she had saved at her purse.

_In Jae ssi_

_Have I told you the story about my first inversion? It was when I l still lived in the orphanage. I was in high school and to be honest, I was kind of a bookworm. School and books were my only escape from how tough life could be sometimes. I’ve always liked math and I saw a contest for virtual inversions, so I decided to enter the contest. I wasn’t an expert, but I have read a little bit about finances… After all I knew that after high school I would be too old to live in the orphanage and I would be kicked out so I knew I had to learn about how the real world worked before I would have to face it. The first opportunity I saw to be a nice inversion, I doubted for near 10 minutes to click to the invest button. I was so nervous, I didn’t know how things would work out but at the end of the day but I breathed for a couple of times. Then I told myself “Ji Pyeong, in real life you have no insurance or sandbox to keep you safe. You only have your knowledge and your guts, so if you don’t trust any of that, you don’t have a chance”. After that, I clicked the button and then everything somehow fitted in its place and I ended up winning the contest. Of course, the sad part of the story in that days later I was kicked out from the orphanage but thanks to that I ended up meeting Halmoni, so it isn't that sad. I guess what I’m trying to say is that trust your gut and your knowledge and good luck with your investors tomorrow._

_On the other hand, I am currently having a new feeling with the charity foundation I’m starting. I mean, I think I was in a comfort zone when I was just in SH Venture. Of course, I love my job but I think I have reached my maximum here so when the opportunity to expand the UK office appeared I thought it was because of Dalmi mainly but I am realizing that it was because of that comfort zone I was stocked in. So, what I’m trying to say is that even though I am struggling now on how I’m going to get new funds for the charity foundation, I’m kind of excited as I haven’t felt in years. I’m enjoying this change and to be honest the best part is that now I can be a sandbox to orphans like me. It feels pretty good to be the person you wish you had met when you needed it the most._

_P.S. I knew investors can be pretty savage, so each time I had an extremely good or an extremely horrible day at SH ventures in Korea I went to a certain restaurant and asked for a piece of a triple chocolate cake and a bottle of wine. I hate how good that cake was since in here I haven’t tried a cake as delicious as that one. So, as your ex Sandbox sunbae and new penpal let me treat you sometime._

_Hoping you enjoy chocolate as much as I do,_

_Han Ji Pyeong_

As In Jae ended up reading the letter, she agreed with Ji Pyeong in one thing: she hated how delicious the cake was. So, as In Jae was eating the cake and drinking a glass of wine, she decided it was time to reply her penpal. Just as she was about to starting to write, she received a call.

“Hello?” In Jae answered feeling a little dizzy from the glasses of wine she had been drinking.

“Hey sis, it’s Dalmi. I’m at your apartment I came here to leave some food but I opened the door and you aren’t here so I called you to tell you I’ll leave some kimchi and kimbap in the fridge. By the way, where are you? I thought you’ve come straight to your apartment after leaving the office.”

“I came to a restaurant to have dinner or something like that, my old friend is treating so I decided to come… but most importantly how did you get into my apartment?”

“I put your birthday date and it turns out it was your password, so I guess I had a lucky guess. You should really be more creative anyways I’m leaving this in the fridge and, I’m getting curious about this friend. I mean I know you’re always reserved about your private life, but this is the first time someone have sent you flowers into the office and you actually smiled. Not like that other time, when that chaebol sent you that big floral arrangement and you just said it was pretty vulgar before sending it back. I want to know everything… Is he handsome? Is he single? Does he like you? How did you meet?” Dalmi started to ask…

In Jae was getting kind of nervous and to be honest the wine had already made its effect in making her lose all her inhibitions and before she could think properly, she started to reply…

“Oh, my little curious sister, someday I’ll tell you I promise. But I’ll tell you a secret… he was kind of my first crush but when we met for the first time, we both chickened out and things never worked out. He even confessed me he liked me back then. So now we’re kind of reconnecting again. You know Dalmi can you keep a secret?”

“Of course, sis…”

“I’m kind of worried that I’m starting to like him. He is so kind and he gets me on an intellectual level. Also, he is really handsome, and he is so honest… I mean he was kind of the first one to see In Jae as a colleague and not as a potential way to access the Morning group presidency. But I’m kind of worried he may not be ready for something beyond friendship.”

“Why wouldn’t he be ready?” Dalmi innocently replied.

“He kind of just get formally rejected from a long one-sided love and I don’t know if he’s over it…”

“I don’t know about this one sided love but sister, if he even managed to get through the trouble of sending you a penguin card, a piece of cake and a bottle of wine I think he is starting to think of you of more than a friend at least platonically.”

“You really think so?” In Jae replied while she opened her eyes in surprise.

“Yeah I really do”

“you know Dalmi, just because of that I’ll keep my password the same… thanks for the food by the way and see you tomorrow at the office.”

“Bye sis… see you tomorrow and fighting, you did awesome today at the meeting CEO”

“Bye Manager director” In Jae replied before she hung up and decided she would finish the letter tomorrow while drinking another sip of wine.

***

 _< <Wow, now that was weird, I’ve never seen In Jae drunk but right now she definitely sounded kind of drunk. She really must like this guy… Anyway, I’ll quickly leave this food in the fridge and I’ll leave >> _Dalmi thought as she put her phone into her purse.

Just when Dalmi opened the fridge door a cup of cold brew decided to fall into her white shirt and leave a huge brown stain.

 _< <Damn, I can’t take the bus like this >> _Dalmi thought as she noticed that the stain made her bra visible. Dalmi started to clean her shirt with some napkins but it was useless, so she decided to go to her sister’s bedroom to borrow a shirt or a coat.

Just as Dalmi was looking through her sister’s drawers, she took a shirt and as she took it a couple of envelopes fell from the drawer.

<< _Damn, I’ll quickly pick these up and I’ll leave >> _Dalmi thought. As she was picking up the letters, she noticed that the envolpes said in a familiar handwriting:

_From: Han Ji Pyeong_

_To: Seo In Jae_

_< <WHAT?? NO FREAKING WAY… I mean they barely talked in Sandbox. What could they possibly talk about?>> _Dalmi thought as she decided to look for all the envelopes and put them in front of her.

Dalmi debated on whether this was some kind of joke or what. She was checking the envelopes and she opened her eyes and her mouth and almost dropped the white envelope when she noticed that it was different from the others because it was addressed to her… to Dalmi.

Dalmi stood in her sister’s bedroom looking at the envelopes debating if she should open them or not. She stood there for a long time before she decided to lock herself in the bathroom and opened the white envelope.

As she opened it, she felt her heart flutter against her will.

 _< <Stop it, Dalmi. You’re not 15 anymore. Remember Director Han acknowledged himself he wasn’t the Nam Do San from the letters… You’re now with Nam Do San… This is just because it’s a letter to end up things nicely>> _Dalmi thought as she felt her heart beating as fast as the first time she received a letter from Nam DoSan aka Director Han 15 years ago.

After Dalmi finished up reading the letter and before she could process what she had just read, she felt tears flowing down her cheeks.

_< < What are you doing stupid Dalmi? Why are you crying? You rejected Director Han… Gosh you even got engaged. Stop it…>> _

After crying for a long time, Dalmi decided to open the rest of the envelopes. She figured out that somehow Director Han was the same guy that had sent the gift certificate earlier that day and the same old friend her sister had talked about earlier. Suddenly someone knocked the door from In Jae’s apartment.

Dalmi heard it and she hurried up to put the letters in its envelopes before she get out of the bathroom. She washed her face quickly with water and grabbed a hoodie from her sister’s closet. As she was checking who was knocking on the door, she noticed it was an old woman.

“Who is it?” Dalmi asked through the interphone

“It’s me, Yea Ji, your neighbor” the old lady replied.

Dalmi decided to open the door and notice it was an old lady in her fifties.

“Sorry to bother you, but I guess the mailman got confused and left In Jae ssi’s mail in my mailbox. Are you her sister? You resemble In Jae ssi” the lady stated.

“Yeah she’s my sister. Don’t worry ahjumma you can give it to me, and I’ll let her know…” Dalmi replied in a low voice

“Excuse me lady but are you really okay? … your eyes look kind of… sad?”

“Yeah ahjumma, I just kind of feel nostalgic today. I kind of talked to my first love today and I got overwhelmed by my emotions” Dalmi didn’t knew exactly why she was telling this to the old lady but she knew that she could never tell anyone about what had happened today. It wouldn’t be fair to Director Han, to Nam DoSan nor to her sister.

“Ohhh lady, if you’re like this because of your first love it must have been a beautiful story because your eyes may seem sad but the moment you said ´first love´ your eyes got a bling for a second.”

“It’s nothing ahjumma. We exchanged letters for nearly 15 years but when we reconnected things didn't work out”

“Lady are you serious? I was born before smartphones and I always wanted someone to wrote me a love letter and you’re telling me that this boy exchanged love letters with you for 15 years and you didn’t end up with him? Now I see why you’re sad… I would be devastated too. Anyways lady, I hope you don’t end up my age having any regrets and remember you always regret more in life things you didn’t do that things you actually did” The lady said as she handed Dalmi the mail and went back to her apartment before Dalmi could replied.

Dalmi simply grabbed the mail and on top of the pile there was a beautiful beige envelope with a cross pattern. Before reading from who it was, Dalmi was sure it was from Director Han and before she processed what she was doing she put the envelope in her purse and left her sister’s apartment.


	6. Same mistakes

Dalmi had just spend the last two hours staring at the envelope. She was in her room and all she could think was why she just decided to grab the envelope and runaway.

 _< <Why did I do this? Come on Dalmi, you choose Do San… but why did my heart flutter like when you were 15 when you read the letter? I’m such an awful person… I will return it, yeah, I’ll return it and act as if nothing had happened. >>_ she concluded before hiding the letter in her room and went to have dinner with Halmoni.

“Halmoni… do you think you ever completely forget your first love?” Dalmi asked during dinner.

“Dalmi… why would you ask such deep questions? we´re having a peaceful dinner”

“Nothing special, it’s just that this friend recently reconnected with her first love and her heart flutter just like the first time and she’s not sure if it’s because of the sweet memories they shared or something else. She just feels so confused…”

“Well I think you would know better Dalmi, I mean your grandfather was my first love and I marry him so I’m not sure but you should know I mean when you think about Good Boy what do you feel?”

“Come in Halmoni… please I already gave her my advice, but I need some fresh perspective” Dalmi begged while she felt her heart beating faster when she thought about Ji Pyeong.

“Well Dalmi to be honest, yes, your grandfather was my first love. But what’s more important is that we had so much more than physical attraction. I mean at first of course I liked him because he was kind of handsome but to be honest what really make me fall over heels from him were 3 things. First one was that I admire him, I aspired to be as determined and hard working as him. Then we shared essential values, but he always managed to make me a better person you know? I mean we both had strong work ethic, we both were perseverant and always were each other first person to talk when things went wrong. The best part was that he always asked me the right questions and made me become a better person because he always told me the things as they were. Even thought I was such a dreamer, he helped me to keep my feet on the ground and always make me question my beliefs. Finally, we both had a dream in common: to form a family. So, I guess if your friend can share and feel all these things with her first love, then I think there’s something still there. If at least one of these things isn’t present, then it’s just because of the memories they shared that her heart believes that she still loves him. I told you this because you’re my granddaughter but Dalmi listen to me… don’t get too involved in other people´s relationships if you get involved, a good boy may get hurt” Halmoni replied.

“What do you mean Halmoni?” Dalmi asked

“I mean when Good Boy realized he was in love with you, he came to me and I specifically asked him to ignore his feelings and never tell you the truth. But we both know how bad that went…”

“What Halmoni?... I mean Director Han was willing to keep quiet and ignore his feelings just for you?” Dalmi replied as she opened wide her eyes and started to nervously chew some carrots.

“Not exactly, I mean it was because of me in some part but I told him that if you knew the truth, your happiness will be gone, so he accepted. It was mainly for your sake…Dalmi, what I asked Good Boy to do was such an awful thing, I still regret it and apologized to him. Of course, he forgave me immediately… that good boy, he should have more malice. When he accepted to hide the truth from you I felt terrible because in that moment I realized how pure his love was, I mean he was willing to give up on his happiness just so you could keep yours. Anyways, that’s why I’m telling you this Dalmi, don’t get too involved in other people’s business, things may get messy, now eat your food kid” Halmoni said. Dalmi decided to quickly change the subject and eat dinner as usual. When they both ended up eating, Halmoni decided it was time to rest and Dalmi stayed to clean up the kitchen.

Dami couldn’t believe it.

 _< <Director Han… he was willing to give up in that moment? Just because of me? To protect my happiness even over his own happiness? I mean that’s something Do San from the letters will do, he was so considerate after all… what are you thinking Dalmi?>>_ Dalmi thought as she started to wash the dishes. Dalmi knew deep in her heart that when Halmoni was talking about how she admired and love her granfather… she just felt a thousand times more confused. Of course, she felt physically attracted to those Do San’s big hands, he admired him, but she also admired Director Han…

 _< < He was my mentor, of course I admired him. But what confused me the most was when Halmoni told me that grandfather always make her the right questions and keep her feet on the ground… the one who told me things how they were had always been Director Han. He was the one who always asked me the right questions to improve as a CEO and as a person. I mean I think I like Do San but to be honest all he does is to agree with me. At first, I thought it was charming but I already have enough dreams within myself… what I really need is rocks and an anchor to keep me in the ground…Oh god Dalmi what are you thinking?>>_ Dalmi thought while drying the dishes and cleaning the stove. Before she decided to have any stranger thoughts, Dalmi decided to go to sleep.

While Dalmi was washing her face, she just kept staring at the envelope. She couldn’t help to notice that Director’s Han handwriting was as impeccable as always…

Of course, Dalmi would never admitted it out loud but deep down when Halmoni was telling her about the things that really set the difference between love and the illusion of love, she couldn’t help but to compare Director Han with Do San.

_< < I admire Do San… but I also admire Director Han. Of course, you admire him Dalmi, I mean Director Han was your mentor and he always protected you in the business world… the real problem was with the second part… Do San always agrees with me and dreams with me. At first, I thought it was fine but back then, Director Han always asked me the right questions to make me become a better CEO, he always make me see things from a realistic point of view, he always gave me rocks because he knew I had enough flowers within me… Oh god Dalmi, why are you doing this to yourself?>>_

Then Dalmi suddenly remembered In Jae neighbor’s advice: _at the end of the day, you always regret more the things that you didn’t do than the ones you did…_

Before Dalmi could have second thoughts, she opened the letter and started to read…

_In Jae ssi,_

_I write you this letter because I needed some advice… rather than some advice really it will just be okay to know that someone out there is listening. I’m sorry to write you this often but I guess it has become quite comfortable to talk to you, so it’s kind of your fault. Anyways, I wanted to ask you: how did you manage to always remain so professional and rational over everything? I mean I remembered the day we saw each other again, Dalmi ssi started to ask you tough questions about how easy you have managed to become a CEO from Nature Company, your former company. Then, when Do San ssi’s father came to attack you about how your company was making people lose their job, I’ve always admired how you manage the questions with a calm and rational tone. I always admired how you address all these challenges in such a calm and rational way. I mean I have always thought I was a patient and rational person in business but then I remember that time when Do San ssi throw a punch at me, I decided to return the punch instead of reporting him… then today some crappy investor came in and started to sexually assault a girl from one of the startups my new charity foundation is investing in. Once again, my instinct won, and I hit that guy that is now threating us to do a scandal. Don’t worry too much, I know you may have enough on your plate already I just needed someone to hear and I’m glad I can express my feelings somewhere. I mean there was a time I felt so lonely but now thanks to Dindin, Halmoni and you, I’m starting to feel a little less lonely day by day._

_P.S. I really hope you have enjoyed the cake and the wine… Also, I hope to hear from your investor’s meeting soon_

_The guy who always made himself throw up by how cheesy this letter was,_

_Han Ji Pyeong_

Dalmi fels really confused.

 _< <Have Do San really started the fight? Why didn’t Do San tell me_?>> then Dalmi remembered the day Do San crushed the plaque from her sister’s stepfather in front of him.

 _< <Is really Do San the nice guy I think… didn’t I took a rushed decision just because of excitement about Noong Gil and Tarzan?... on the other hand, what do I do with this letter?... I know. I’ll return it tomorrow and act as if nothing has happened and I’ll tell Do San to put the engagement in pause, just to be sure.>>_ with that thought in mind Dalmi opened her laptop and started to write down before printing what she was writing and putting it in an envelope to leave it in her desk and went to sleep.

As Dalmi woke up, she noticed her desk was empty and rushed to her Halmoni’s room.

“Halmoni… haven’t you see an envelope I left last night in my desk? I’m pretty sure I left it on my desk”

“An envelope? Mmmm… Oh yes, I thought you have forgotten to leave it in the post office. You’re lucky I woke up early, the mail bus was about to leave the office.”

“Halmoni… you did what? why did you do that? That envelope and what was in it was never meant to be sent” Dalmi said as she was losing her nerves.

“What do you mean? I saw it had written some data so the receiver could get it.” Halmoni asked visibly confused.

“That was supposed to be a kind of therapy for me… I can’t believe you just did that Halmoni. You just ruined everything for me. I was stable but now… you really shouldn’t touch my things Halmoni… I can’t believe it” Dalmi screamed to Halmoni as she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

“Where are you going this early kid, it’s your free day”

“What do you mean where? I’m going to the post office to see if there’s a way to fix this mistake.” Dalmi replied before leaving towards the post office.

 _< <Why are you so dumb Dalmi? Why did you think it was a good decision to write Director Han a reply as if you were In Jae and then print it so you could read it later to an empty chair and imagine Director Han was right there and you could end up things nicely once in for all? You should just burn the letter in the middle of the night… Stupid Dalmi>>_ she tought as she was running toward the post office, hoping it wasn’t too late to get back her letter.


	7. Grow as we go

Ji Pyeong thought it was a little weird to receive a letter from In Jae printed, she always used to send handwritten letters, however he picked up the letter before entering his apartment and enter his studio so he could sent some emails.

He decided to open In Jae’s letter after sending some mails about the last details for the donations and event raising gala for his charity foundation.

_Han Ji Pyeong ssi,_

_These days I’ve been feeling confused and kind of overwhelmed. Have you ever had a time in your life where you felt like you had it all under control but suddenly you realize nothing is right? All my life I’ve lived pretty convinced that I would never regret any decisions I’ve ever made but lately I’ve been thinking I’ve may had made one big mistake I may end up regretting for a long time…_

_I thought I was fine with everyone just agreeing with me and telling me they would always have my back, but someone came and messed it all up all over again. I’m afraid to say this person is you, Director Han. I thought I was happy for a moment; I mean everyone just agreed with me always and never make me question anything. Yet you, with just a letter felt like a big gasp of fresh air after a long run. I mean I was just running and never question any decision I’ve ever made and you were the gasp of fresh air that made me realize it was okay to took a pause to look back to see where I came from and look at front to see where I was going. Sadly, I’m just realizing this after a long time when I’m afraid it’s pretty late to have a chance of asking for forgiveness and the worst part is that even if I know I ask for forgiveness, you will easily forgive me which will just make me feel more sad because I know I’ve hurt deeply in the past._

_But this letter is turning kind of sad, so let me lighten up a little bit the mood. I guess I wanted to tell that I’m grateful to you because you always knew how to ask the right questions and helped me to become a version of me that I didn’t knew lived within me. You gave me the strength I never knew I needed it to become one of a hell CEO. But back then I was so blind to see what was just right in front of me. Also, I don’t think I can never completely pay my debt to you for everything you’ve done for me, I thought romance and guardian angels were just things that existed in fairy tales and dramas but you helped me recover my faith in them. If I had a time machine, believe me, I’m sure I would make everything completely different, but I’m sure you were and always will be the best and most sad decision I’ve did but at the same time didn’t took._

_Sincerely,_

_Seo In Jae (not feeling as Seo In Jae)_

Ji Pyeong couldn’t help but to feel confused.

_< <This letter, it’s so sad compare to our past letters. It sounds almost as a farewell letter… it’s so weird, as I was reading it I could almost swear it was as if it was from the Dal Mi ssi that used to write me letters 15 years ago, but I know that’s impossible. I’m sure they just resemble because obviously they are sisters, of course they have some things in common…>>_

Ji Pyeong decided this response needed to be different from the previous ones, so he decided to finish sending some mails for the final details for the charity gala that was planned to happen in two months. Then he decided to leave the letter in his desk and went to the kitchen.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? You haven’t had dinner yet?” Dindin asked as he saw Ji Pyeong entering the kitchen.

“No, I was just sending some mails for the gala I’ve told you about. So, I’ve just finished and here I am because I suddenly got hungry” Ji Pyeong replied.

“Well hyung of course I knew you haven’t had dinner because when I arrived I notice the kitchen was just as I left it yesterday and you haven’t left the studio in all day so I ordered fried chicken and beer for us. So, wash your hands and come to eat with your hyung”

“Really, you shouldn’t be so nosy… hyung” Ji Pyeong simply replied in an angry tone that seem paradoxical because he was making a huge smile. Ji Pyeong was grateful that Dindin looked out for him and always buy or cooked him dinner and breakfast, but he would never admit it out loud.

As Dindin was drinking a sip of beer, Ji Pyeong decided to tell Dindin about the letter he had received from In Jae.

“So, what do you think… hyung?” Ji Pyeong asked after Dindin kept stating at the ceiling for a couple of minutes.

“Hyung, do you know if In Jae ssi has a boyfriend or something similar?”

“NOOO… I mean she always rejected any advance from lame chaebols since I’ve known her. Also, no one would ever be an intellectual match for her in the business world, I mean she was fiercer and more rational than I’ve ever met in the business world.” Ji Pyeong replied as he felt his head started to ache as he even considered the possibility of In Jae ssi dating some of those lame and superficial chaebols.

“I mean it doesn’t have to be a CEO or director, it could be an office romance…” Dindin replied while he was trying to hide his smile as he noticed his flat mate was trying to act cool about the possibility of In Jae ssi dating someone else while actually feeling deeply jealous.

Ji Pyeong opened his eyes so wide that Dindin thought that his flat mate’s eyes were about to fall off.

“No, I don’t think those Sam Sam tech nerds would dare… even if they dare, I’m sure In Jae ssi would politely reject them… unless… why is this important again?” Ji Pyeong asked as he was babbling.

“Because hyung, to me this feels as if In Jae ssi met someone while she was your pen pal and now she’s not sure about how she feels about you…but most importantly… how do you feel about her?” Dindin replied with a mischievous tone.

“Me?... I mean of course I think she’s beautiful, smart, fearless, and the most rational and transparent person in the business world I’ve ever met…but I’m not sure if my heart is completely healed and In Jae ssi deserves something better than a half healed heart”Ji Pyeong replied.

“So, I guess we will have to do something about it… When and where did you say the charity gala again?” Dindin asked, suddenly changing the topic.

“It’s in a couple of months from tomorrow in some hotel near Sandbox. But why is that important?” Ji Pyeong replied feeling confused.

“Interesting… Hyung can you lend me your credit card?” Dindin asked.

“Why are you doing asking me about my credit card? Why do you need it anyways? Can’t you see I’m having a dilemma here”

“Please hyung, I lost my card 3 days ago and I really need to buy something. Trust me it will make you feel better, it’s actually something not for me but for you”

“Last time you said that, I ended up paying for a thousand-dollar bottle of wine and and order of tapas for two”

“But you’ve said you enjoyed it hyung… please hyung lend it to me and I’ll promise you I’ll tell you a solution” Dindin replied feeling slightly offended.

Ji Pyeong just sighted as he handed the card to Dindin. Dindin opened his laptop and after a couple of minutes a mail arrived to Ji Pyeong’s iphone.

“What is this Dindin?” Ji Pyeong replied as he opened the mail.

“That hyung, is a dinner ticket for the gala. It’s for the seat next to yours and the best part is that it’s a gift for In Jae ssi”

“YOU DID WHAT?” Ji Pyeong screamed as he felt dizzy and looked for a good reason to not kill Dindin in that moment.

“Yes hyung, you need to step up your game or that Sam Sam tech guy might win In Jae ssi’s heart. Stop with being a martyr, you’re a handsome, rich, and successful investor. God, you even have your own freaking charity foundation and to be honest you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever have: you eat the dinner I prepare for you, you lent me your credit card to buy wine and tapas, you have beer with me and you even took some days off when I got sick last week to take care of me. So please don’t you dare feel less or not worthy enough from someone’s love because that would be disrespectful for those that actually care for you. So, Fighting hyung!” Dindin said in a simple and calmed tone as if he was ordering a pizza.

Ji Pyeong felt a lump forming down his throat after hearing those words.

 _< <this dumb Dindin, telling such words as if he was ordering pizza.>> _Ji Pyeong thought avoiding making eye contact with Dindin.

“So hyung, here’s what you’ll do: write a letter to In Jae ssi, invite her to dinner, keep sending her letters even if she doesn’t tell you if she’s going to the gala, get your feelings straight and remember that your heart will heal when it’s the right time. Also, didn’t you tell me the gala was going to be a masquerade gala?” Dindin asked.

“Yeah, the event’s director said that way we would get more rich people to come…” Ji Pyeong replied.

“And as final instruction… buy some nice suit and mask… also white suits you” Dindin said before taking another piece of fried chicken to eat.


	8. Have a holly jolly christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey it's me... so last night I've read some tweet about Ji Pyeong spending Christmas alone since Dalmi didn't invited him for holidays since she got married so I decided that Good Boy Ji Pyeong deserved a happy christmas... anyways this is more like a Christmas special and I hope you enjoy it :) Merry Christmas and Happy holidays <3

“Hyung what you’re doing for Christmas?” Dindin asked in a playful tone. Since they both knew that in Korea, it was usually a holiday to spend with your romantic interest.

“Don’t know, I gotta go to the office to arrange some things and I have some Zoom meetings with a few startups I just decided to invest in…” Ji Pyeong simply replied while eating the donut and drinking the coffee Dindin have bought for breakfast.

“What about In Jae ssi… Is she going to do something? Perhaps she’s going on a date with someone?” Dindin asked while making a smile noticing his friend was frowning.

“No, last letter In Jae ssi told me that she was going to go to the office in the morning and that she was going to spend it at Halmoni’s with her mother and Halmoni, but I need your advice hyung… I want to send her a gift, but don’t you think it may give a wrong message? Will it really be okay?” Ji Pyeong asked in a low tone while looking nervously at the floor.

Dindin couldn’t help but to smile as he noticed Ji Pyeong’s cheeks were turning bright red.

“You know hyung? I thought you have said something you were going to swing the bat to make a homerun or something like that… so what’s making you hesitate right now?” Dindin simply replied.

“I don’t know… it’s just that I don’t know what’s going on with me lately… every time I receive a letter from In Jae ssi I feel my heart skip a beat and I end up smiling every time she tells me that her company is doing great. To be honest it feels pretty nice to know someone out there also listens to what I have to say or is something causing me trouble, besides halmoni of course… I guess what I’m trying to say it’s that I don’t know if it’s really okay for me to starting to like In Jae ssi after just 4 months from exchanging letters, isn’t my heart supposed to need hurt a little bit more in order to heal?” Ji Pyeong asked avoiding making eye contact.

“Hyung I’m no expert in heart breaks or in relationships but to be honest I think every person has a different heal process, for some it may be just a couple of weeks or for some others even years. But since what you told me, you ended up things peacefully with Dalmi ssi so, just you will know when you’re ready. It’s like when I got the offer to come to England and live here for a year, I didn’t knew if I would ever be ready to leave Korea and my family but something within me told me it was okay and that I was ready to face a new challenge. I guess it’s similar, sometimes you just got to kick the ball or whatever you said” Dindin replied.

“Swing the bat, aish” Ji Pyeong replied while grimacing.

“So, if that’s settled, let’s go to the mall and to the Tesco”

“Why?”

“I saw you were looking at gifts for In Jae ssi last night in your laptop while we were watching TV. But you ended up sighting, closed the laptop and continue to watch the TV, so I know you didn’t buy her anything yet. So let’s go to the mall so you can buy your gifts and some brownies, then we go to the Tesco to buy some ice cream, chocolates, wine and the ingredients I need to make lasagna for us to have dinner in Christmas eve while making a romcom drama marathon.” Dindin stated as he was grabbing his coat.

“So, you’re not going home for holidays?” Ji Pyeong replied.

“My sister is spending Christmas with her boyfriend and my parents decided it was time for their second honeymoon so guess you’re stuck with me” Dindin simply said.

Ji Pyeong couldn’t help but to smile as he grabbed his car keys to go to the mall to buy some Christmas gifts.

***

“Halmoni what are you doing here this early?” In Jae replied as she opened her apartment’s door.

“What do you mean what? We’re going Christmas gift shopping. So, go take a bath while I make some breakfast and then we can go to buy gifts for Dalmi, your mother and Good boy” Halmoni replied while she entered the kitchen and stared to cook.

“Halmoni I have no time for Christmas shopping, I need to go to the office to check everything is in order…”

“Stop talking nonsense, Dalmi told me this morning that Sandbox will be closed today due to Christmas eve, so hurry up so breakfast won’t get cold” Halmoni simply replied.

“But Halmoni, I’m not sure even if I it will be alright if I but something for Ji Pyeong ssi, what if I make him feel awkward or unconformable? I mean to be honest, I don’t even know if we’re at the point where it it okay to send us Christmas gifts, just please let me stay here and just have a regular Christmas dinner with Halmoni and mother. I think he even may not be over Dalmi yet.” In Jae replied while feeling her cheeks were turning red.

“In Jae, listen me kid: Dalmi told me Good boy send you some chocolate cake and wine, how would it be okay for him to send you gifts and you don’t send him anything? Besides, even thought Ji Pyeong would never admit it but he was a lonely kid when I met him and now, he’s still the same as an adult. But once you get to know the real good boy, believe me, you will discover one of the most loyal and noble souls there are there. If you ever tell anyone I told you the next thing I’ll deny it but I was pretty disappointed when Dalmi let him go and never gave him a real chance but now I’m glad he’s meeting someone as loyal and noble as him.” Halmoni said looking In Jae directly in her eyes. 

“But Halmoni…”

“No buts kid… when you were young I saw you rejecting letters and confessions from kids without hesitating but when I mention Ji Pyeong I see you are starting to care about him, so hurry up to buy some nice gifts and things that are missing for dinner” Halmoni replied as she was guiding In Jae to the bathroom.

In Jae couldn’t help but to hide her face between her hands to hide her embarrassment as she decided to take a bath to accompany Hamoni to the mall…

***

Christmas eve

“Hyung seriously, you’ve stared at the box since the deliveryman brought it and I put it under the Christmas tree. You know you can’t open the gifts till tomorrow, right?” Dindin said as he was getting the lasagna out of the oven.

“Aish, I know, I ‘m just looking at the tree and wondering how much it costs us” Ji Pyeong replied while he got away from the Christmas tree and went to the kitchen with Dindin.

 _< <I can’t believe In Jae ssi and Halmoni send me christmas gifts, I couldn’t believe it when Dindin told me that a package had arrived for me… I was so excited as I haven’t felt in any Christmas ever. I mean I always saw people getting crazily excited over Christmas and for me it was just a lame party that I spend it in some lame rich people party. But right now being with Dindin and receiving gifts from In Jae ssi and halmoni, I guess Christmas isn’t so bad after all…>> _ Ji Pyeong thought as he preparing the brownies and setting up a small table in front of the TV before deciding which drama to watch on Netflix.

“Hyung make some space, dinner is ready, go and get a couple of glasses so we can drink some wine and put the brownies in the oven so we can eat them when we finish the lasagna please. Also, I’ll know if you cheat and open the gifts in the night so don’t you dare to ruin the surprise” Dindin said as he was serving the lasagna in the dishes.

Ji Pyeong went to the kitchen and was just smiling at how well his flat mate knew that he was planning to wake up in the middle of the night to open up the gifts.

“Aish Hyung, I’m an adult you know. Of course, I can wait till Christmas to open some gifts I wasn’t even expecting in the first place.” Ji Pyeong replied as he was pouring wine in the glasses. “So anyways what are we watching?”

“Okay, I’ll trust you. So seat down we´ll be watching Secret Garden, you can’t go wrong with Hyun Bin.. Also, hyung I really hope you really swing your bat to make a homerun” Dindin replied as he took a seat.

Ji Pyeong just smiled and started to enjoy the drama.

***

Christmas morning

_In Jae ssi,_

_I know we’ve been exchanging letters lately and I know Christmas is a time to tell the others how grateful we’re toward each other so I wanted you to know how thankful I am that that day you were the one that read my letter and offered me your advice, your attention and your sincerity. I wanted you to know that (even thought I’m sure you’re well aware of it) you’re one hell of a CEO and I know you’ll achieve great things in the future._

_You know In Jae ssi? I think I’ve never told you this, but some friend told me that it was okay to swing my bat to mark a homerun. What I mean is that, sometimes I don’t do certain things because I’m so afraid things may fail, and I end up doing nothing instead. So, now I’m trying to do all those things that the usual Ji Pyeong wouldn’t do. One of those things is send you these gifts, I mean in the past I have bought gifts, but the receiver never got them because I was kind of a coward. Now, I want you to know that I send you these gifts because I am grateful for everything since the day we met where you were wearing that beautiful blue dress and looked at me with an honest expression and saw me as I was._

_Anyways, I wanted you to know that I hope you like the gift and that I really hope you remain to be my penpal for a long time. Also, I want you to know that I know starting a company can be pretty hard but if you ever need some advice or guidance, I’ll be happy to help you in any way I can. So, I wish you a merry Christmas and a lot of success for what’s about to come._

_P.S. I really hope I didn’t freak you out, to be honest I think a lot whether to send this or not…I just hope you’re taking care of yourself and taking breaks from the office._

_Sincerely,_

_Han Ji Pyeong_

In Jae couldn’t help but to make a huge smile as she read the letter.

 _< <I was so afraid to send him the gift that I never expected he would send me something too. I am glad I got to know you through those letters too Ji Pyeong ssi>> _In jae thought as she carefully opened the box where the package had arrived.

As she opened the package, In Jae couldn’t help but to open her eyes as she noticed it a pair of pink slippers, a little blanket and a pillow that she could use when she was in her studio working. Also, at the bottom of the box there was a little spa gift certificate for a massage and a facial. But what almost made In Jae loose it all was noticing that Ji Pyeong had sent a music box with a mirror so she could hear it while she was putting on some make up in her room. In Jae was smiling and felt almost like crying as she was rereading the letter and looking at the beautiful musical box.

“Sis, what are you doing?” Dalmi replied as she was entering the living room.

“Nothing, it’s just that my old friend sent me some slippers, a pillow, a blanket, a spa gift certificate for Christmas and a beautiful music box. Also, he wrote me a letter. You know Dalmi, when we were little, dad was this sandbox for us and right now I’m pretty happy because I think I have found someone that makes me feel secure and protected as dad made me feel. It’s nice to know that someone out there has my back and will tell me things as they are you know…” In Jae replied while closing the letter so Dalmi didn’t notice who have wrote it. “I’m going to show all these gifts to Halmoni, do you want to come?”

“No sis, I’ll make some tea” Dalmi replied in a low tone.

“Okay”

 _< <Dalmi why are you being like this? You rejected director Han, it’s not fair for your sister nor director Han that you feel this way. Why are you so jealous from your sister for god’s sake? Let’s be honest Dalmi, when you saw the music box, you wished that that music box and those slippers were for you…Forget it, nothing will happen, probably director Han just threw your letter away or probably In Jae had probably received the answer, but there’s no way they would start a relationship right? I mean they are both so different and Director Han it’s in England… that would be highly unlikely… but I have no right to care about what my sister and Director Han do… Come on heart stop beating faster every time you think of Director Han>> _Dalmi was thinking as she just sighted and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

***

Christmas morning (England)

_Han Ji Pyeong,_

_I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. I wanted you to know that I’m glad for everything you’ve done for me, from offering me your sincerity and your advise and for always remain direct and honest about every single thing I’ve ever told you in our letters. I guess it’s now time for me to be honest about some things. I was really doubting to send you a Christmas gift or not. I mean I wasn’t sure if I wouldn’t make you feel awkward but halmoni convinced me and practically forced me to go to the mall to buy something nice for you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I did it…_

_During my whole life I’ve been in charge of everyone else you know? I mean before I was in charge of the employees from Nature Company and then when I started In Jae Company I was in charge from the employees there. I guess I thought it was okay to feel this pressure and big responsibility in my shoulders but to be honest your letters have been a great comfort for me… I mean with you, I can truly express my worries about the big responsibility I feel on my shoulders because every time I have to make a difficult decision about where the company is going, I feel greatly responsible for what is going to happen for the people that decided to invest their time and effort in my company. Your letters made me realize that it’s okay to rely on someone else once in a while and that having doubts or not being sure about what you’re doing happen to even the most successful investors as yourself. Anyways, thank you for always being my penpal and I’m glad I wrote this in a letter because I’m not sure I could have said it directly in your face._

_P.S. I wasn’t sure about your gift, but I would like to see all the awesome things you’ve told me about England through your eyes…_

_Sincerely,_

_Seo In Jae_

Ji Pyeong couldn’t help but to smile like a fool as he read the letter for the second time, not believing what it said. Then he opened the package and he found a professional camera and a trip journal to write about all the experiences he was living in England. It was a beautiful gift and Ji Pyeong decided that his first photo was going to be a selfie with his Christmas matching pajamas that Dindin have bought them while he was opening the gifts that have arrived.

Also, he was grateful that Halmoni have send him some traditional Korean tea kit since he had told Halmoni in their last phone call that England was really cold and that sometimes he needed a beverage to relax in the night. The last gift was from Dindin and it was another snoopy plush and a pink hoodie that he had said he liked one time they went to the mall.

“Hyung… so did you liked your gifts?” Dindin said as he was entering the living room.

“Yes hyung, thank you I really like the hoodie”

“Is that a camera?” Dindin scream as he was grabbing the camera to take a selfie. “Come in hyung let’s take a pic with our matching pajamas please…”

Before Ji Pyeong could process what was happening, he was smiling at the camera as Dindin was taking several selfies.

 _< <Merry Christmas for you too In Jae ssi,>> _Ji Pyeong thought as he decided that perhaps Christmas wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
